Miss Potter
by Airi25
Summary: La fiancé d'Harry arrive à Poudlard.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances, comme vous le savez, cette année nous n'accueillons pas de première année puisque tout le monde doit refaire son année. Par contre, nous accueillons aujourd'hui une jeune fille ayant sauté 3 années et qui entre en 7ème année, veuillez bien l'accueillir, Miss ... Potter ?

Lorsqu'il finit sa phrase, le silence se fit dans la salle alors que tout le monde se tournait vers le seul Potter connu : Harry. Les grandes portes furent d'un coup rabattu contre les murs de pierre dans un grand fracas alors qu'une jeune fille pénétrée dans la salle.

Une magnifique jeune fille entra. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds au reflet d'or attachés en deux couettes. Elle avait une fleur rose et rouge accroché sur l'un des côtés de ses couettes. Elle avait les yeux rouge rose transparent. Portait un long collier de perles blanches et un top remontant jusqu'au cou. Elle avait une jupe rose clair qui flottait au moindre de ses mouvements et une paire de ballerines comportant les 3 couleurs de sa tenue. Elle était magnifique.

La nouvelle venue s'avançait jusqu'au choixpeau et le Professeur McGonagall lui mit le vieux chapeau sur la tête. Il y eu un silence puis une fente s'ouvrait au milieu de l'artefact qui annonça :

Tu as la gentillesse des Poufsouffle, l'intelligence des Serdaigle, le courage des Gryffondort et la ruse des Serpentard. Je ne sais où te mettre. C'est pourquoi j'en appelle à la justesse et impartialité de Poudlard.

A peine la phrase que choixpeau fut fini, le fantôme d'une vielle dame avachis apparue. Elle annonça d'une voix gâteuse, à laquelle on pouvait se confier :

Aucune maison n'est assez bien pour toi. Poudlard te choisis comme héritière. Tu fais dès maintenant partie de la maison des héritiers. Cette maison peut au maximum contenir 6 personnes. L'héritière, toi. L'héritier, la personne que ton cœur a choisie. Le conseiller, le bras droit et la cour. Tu as ton propre appartement dans la tour rouge. A deux tableaux de celui de la grosse dame. Choisis bien héritière des pouvoirs divins. Poudlard te fait confiance ...

Mais, comment je peux les choisir ?

Laisse ta magie s'écouler a la vue de tous. Elle désignera elle-même les champions. Vous avez chacun des appartements séparés dans le même tableau et une salle commune pour vous seulement. Cette faveur n'est permise qu'une fois tous les 5 milles ans. Deviens digne de cela.

Après quelques secondes de silence et un acquiescement du directeur, elle dit ce que le choixpeau lui avait conseillé. Elle laissa sortir l'entièreté de son aura magique. Ce fut incroyable. Sa puissance dépassé celle du professeur Dumbledore ... Les filets rose se dirigèrent en premier point vers Harry. L'entourent entièrement. Son uniforme changea. Sa cape devient argenté avec sur le dos les initiales brodés de Poudlard. Ses armoiries dévirent une couronne de pins entourée par le château. Ce spectacle était de toute beauté. Sur sa tête, une petite couronne d'or et d'argent incrusté par chacune des pierres des fondateurs y fut posée. L'héritier venait d'être découvert. Puis, les fils magiques tournèrent dans le sens opposés pour venir au milieu du banc des Serpentard. Draco Malfoy fut enveloppé a la surprise de tous d'ailleurs. Sa cape devient argenté avec sur le dos les initiales brodés de Poudlard. Ses armoiries dévirent un poignard incrusté de sang entouré par le château. Ses cheveux blonds presque blanc eurent un changement radical de couleur sur leurs pointes et devinrent rouge sang. Le bras droit venait d'être découvert.  
En un dernier effort, tous les fils se digèrent vers les 3 personnes qui incarneront la cour. Les jumeaux Weasley et Théodore Nott. Leurs capes devinrent argenté avec sur le dos les initiales brodés de Poudlard. Leurs armoiries dévirent deux mains aux doigts entremêlés face au château. C'était fini. Ils étaient enfin tous découverts.

Le silence était roi. Plus personne n'ouvrait la bouche, respirant à peine. Puis, toute cette mascarade fut coupée par le directeur qui annonça :

Eh bien, Miss Potter, M. Potter, M. Malfoy, M. Nott, Messieurs Weasley, vous pouvez aller vous asseoir à votre nouvelle table. Nous changerons vos emploi du temps après manger donc n'oubliez pas de passer dans mon bureau. Bon appétit à tous !

Sur ces paroles, le petit groupe se dirigea vers la table ronde qui se trouvait juste devant la table des professeurs, en son milieu.  
Ce fut Draco Malfoy qui entama la conversation :

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis le bras droit de Poudlard ... Je vais enfin pouvoir sortir de l'ombre de mon père. Merci Potter, j'espère que l'on deviendra ami. Cela vaut pour vous tous !

Pour nous tous ... Me compte tu dans l'addition Malfoy ?

En effets Potter. Tu as ignoré ma main en 1 ère année mais maintenant nous avons grandis, muris, surtout à cause de la guerre. J'espère que cette fois tu accepteras mon amitié. Je ne suis plus le petit con arrogant qui idolâtrait son père et détestait les pauvres. Ou du moins, je ne le suis plus pour certains points mais le reste tout de même pour d'autres ... Veux-tu, Potter, être mon ami ?

Malfoy, au cours de ces dernières années, tu as énormément changé et mûri. Tu n'es plus le petit con orgueilleux que tu étais en première année ... Alors, oui, j'aimerai vraiment être ton ami. Tu peux m'appeler Harry car personnellement je ne me gênerais pas pour t'appeler Draco.

Le repas se passa tranquillement, le nouveau groupe de Poudlard parlant, apprenant des détails de la vie des autres. Ils s'amusaient bien. D'anciens ennemis étaient enfin réunis. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire ...

Maintenant que tout le monde a bien mangé, que les préfets dirigent leurs maisons aux salles communes de chacune. Miss Potter, M. Potter, M. Nott, M. Malfoy, Messieurs Fred et Georges Weasley, restez s'il vous plait.

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase que la salle fut vide de vie. Malheureusement, quelques élèves non contents de l'amitié qui venait d'être formée restèrent. C'était parti pour les ennuis.

Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, Miss Parkinson, M. Weasley, veuillez partir s'il vous plait. Je ne vous ai pas demandé de rester car votre présence est totalement inutile à cet entretien. Si vous voulez parler à vos amis, vous le ferez demain. Bonne nuit.

Reconnaissant sa façon de congédié, ils partirent en lançant des regards noir qui s'avariait inefficaces.


	2. Chapter 2

Et bien professeur, oui, en effet, je connais Miss Potter car c'est ma fiancé, mon âme sœur.

Fiancée ? Âme sœur ? Mais enfin Harry, depuis quand as-tu atteins ta majorité magique ? **Demanda Dumbledore, choqué et outré de ne pas être au courant. Harry était puissant. Avoir sa majorité magique avant 20 ans était très rare, mais, lui, l'avait eu à 18 ans. Merlin détenant le record de 15 ans. Pourquoi donc ne l'avait-il pas prévenu ? Il était son tuteur magique, il devait impérativement savoir ce genre d'informations.**

Depuis 2 ans, je l'ai eu le jour de mes 15 ans.

 **Ce fut un coup dur pour Albus. Harry avait le même niveau magique que Merlin et l'avait acquis tout seul, sans son aide. Harry venait de devenir le sorcier le plus puissant de ce monde !**

Harry, mais enfin, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenus ? Je suis ton tuteur magique, je dois tout savoir, surtout sur ce sujet !

 **Draco fronça les sourcils en entendant cette exclamation. Il connaissait très bien ses cours de droit et le directeur ne pouvait en aucun cas être le tuteur magique d'Harry sauf s'il avait utilisé une voix juridique non légale.**

Professeur Dumbledore, comment pouvez-vous être le tuteur magique d'Harry ? Je suis très fort pour tout ce qui concerne la politique et la juridiction de l'enfance et je suis certain qu'une personne extérieure à la famille ne peut être le tuteur magique de l'enfant dont la tutelle est discutée. Surtout lorsque la personne est aussi âgée que vous ne l'êtes. L'unique façon de le faire est de prendre le chemin de l'inégalité juridique. Savez-vous que si vous êtes découvert, que vous le sachiez ou non, vous aurai une peine de 15 ans à Azkaban, quel que soit votre nom ou votre sang. Le ministère de la justice ne se préoccupera pas de vos états d'âmes. Vous rendez-vous compte à quel point votre faute d'inattention est grave, professeur Dumbledore ?


End file.
